willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
List of items crafted by Dr. Haiduc
The Pathfinder Dr. Jacob Haiduc uses his magical talent and ingenuity to craft items for the benefit of the team. He is skilled in the creation of both alchemical and wonderous items. Below is a list of what he has crafted so far. Alchemical Items and Potions Goodberry Schnapps This potent liquor was created during distillery experimentation while a number of goodberries provided by Jura were on hand. It has a sweet, tangy taste and heals 8 points of damage while providing the nutrition of a full meal. Alchemical Capsules These capsules are held in the mouth and can be bitten down on to release the contained medication into the body. Bloodspikes These sharp, glass needles can inject alchemical potions directly into the blood stream of a subject. Most notable of the current varieties are the Thickener Bloodspike, which provides damage resistance, and the Tempo Bloodspike, which grants enhanced speed. Universal Explosive Months after retrieving the formula for a potent explosive compound from the ruined tower of Baron Firth, Dr. Haiduc finally succeeded in fabricating the compound. It was a dangerous procedure that required the assistance of Valconey’s magic and Ru’s luck charms, but ended in success. Magical Items Druid Vestments These vestments, crafted for Jura, grant an additional use of wild shape each day. The vestments are composed of embroidered gray cloth with clasps carved in the shape of various animals. As a Yule present, the Golden Fields Druids had an enchantment added to the robes which grants Jura an enhancement to her charisma. In addition, the robes now always remain clean and smell of fresh-cut flowers and rich loam. Warpaint of the Terrible Visage This face paint is used to draw a terrifying image on a subject's face, which can then instill fear in an enemy. Of course, Dr. Haiduc used his own opinion of what constitutes terrifying; the current selection includes a cheerful clown, a smiley face, a cute kitten and a bunny rabbit. Winged Boots These winged boots were commissioned by Ru upon gaining a versatile '''approach to her '''performance in flight. Crystal Scythe Originally a +1 Keen Scythe, this weapon was made for Jura from a large shard of the magical crystal in the Alchemist's Tower. In Hammer, Jura drew the Key from Rathbone the Red's Deck of Many Things, and the power of the card enhanced the weapon. It is now a +4 Keen Dancing Scythe. Phylactery of Positive Channeling Commissioned by Ballantino and created with the assistance of the Reverend Mother, this headband adds a significant power boost to Alejandra's healing rays. Lens of Detection Two of these items, which enhance the senses of the wearer, were created: Dr. Haiduc wears one in the form of a pair of spectacles, and Jura has another mounted in a set of goggles. Death Ward Token This piece of bone, carved with runes and arcane symbols, produces a Death Ward effect (CL7) on the user when broken. One of these items has been created so far. Stone Fist Bracers These bracers, commissioned as a Yule present from Jura to Noemia, are made of simple leather with granite disks sewn into them. They allow the wearer to use a Stone Fist effect at will. Though the spell creates granite fists by default, Noemia's fists become a dark red sandstone. Tabard of Thorns This heavy shirt, embroidered with thorns, is designed to be worn over armour. Once per day, when affecting themselves with a Lay on Hands or Channel Energy, the wearer can direct a negligible amount of energy into the thorns, bringing them to life. This gives the wearer the benefit of the Thorn Body spell (CL7). Healing spells, or healing effects created by persons other than the wearer, cannot activate the shirt. The item was commissioned by Jura for Alejandra after the latter was swallowed by a Purple Worm. Minor Wondrous Items Dr. Haiduc has also crafted a Handy Haversack, Cloak of Resistance, and Efficient Quiver for Jura. Upgraded Items These items were found by the Pathfinders and were enhanced by Dr. Haiduc. Alejandra's Plate Mail This Plate Armor of the Deep was recovered by Alejandra from the Doors to the North. Upon returning to Willowdale, she comissioned Dr. Haiduc to enhance the armor and add the light fortification property to it. Headband of Dwarven Ingenuity This Headband of Vast Intelligence +2 was looted from a dwarven tomb by an evil mite as part of an evil plot that had absolutely nothing to do with Dr. Haiduc's pest control problem. Since obtaining the headband upon the defeat of the mite, Dr. Haiduc has since upgraded it twice to its current bonus of +6. Constructs The Willowdale Animated Helpers These various tiny animated objects were given out to various friends of Dr. Haiduc. They serve mainly as message carriers, combat assistants, mundane helpers, distractions, and in one notable case, thunderbird repellant. Clippy As a gift for Yule, Dr. Haiduc animated a shard of the shattered Alchemist's Tower crystal for Rinzler. The product was a small, sycophantic individual named Clippy. Category:Loot